Lies
by LittleMissTwilight1111
Summary: Rosalie never wanted Bella in her family and now she's gonna do something about it. But what happens when Bella's ending becomes a new beginning B&ES not a romance story sorry T for semi suicide theme
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I read the story **The Fight by Theworstdiseaseiswritersblock **and it gave me this little idea...**

**I don't own twilight or any of its characters**

**Bella's POV**

I was home alone again today. Charlie was out fishing and Edward, well, I didn't know where Edward was. He said he would be back soon but it has been days.

Maybe I should call him...

ring ring ring

"Hello, love." said Edward from his phone.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked

I heard a light chuckle. "I have caller ID Bella."

oh. "Well okay, where are you? I miss you."

I heard giggling in the background. It sounded like it came from a girl. "I miss you to love. I just had something to take care of. I'll be back soon, promise." He sounded like he was struggling.

"Okay, are you sure your okay you sound like your struggling with something, or rather, someone." I asked

"Bella don't worry I am just trying to help my friends here and one of them is getting rowdy. Nothing I can't handle. I have to go, love you. Bye" he hung up.

I stared at the phone dumbfounded.

Girlish giggling,

Rowdy,

Struggling,

No Bella, don't think that! I trust Edward.

He wouldn't cheat on me.

I went over to the Cullen house and knocked on the door. It opened almost instantly.

"Hello Bella! Come in. Come in." Esme said.

Esme was the only one home. I hadn't seen anyone of the Cullens in Forks in days except for Carlisle (my trips to the hospital literally) and Esme (my trip to the house).

"Hey Esme. So... any word from the others yet?" I asked

"Yes, yes they should be home in a few days."

"What happened?"

"A couple of nomads came by the Denalies up in Alaska and killed one of their members, Laurent. We were called up to go to their funeral but Carlisle could't go and I can't leave him."

"Laurent joined their coven?"

"Yeah, he and one of the coven's members fell in love. I don't know which one."

"Oh" was all I said in response.

Just then Rosalie walked in. Which surprised me.

She froze and glared at me as soon as she saw me, "What's _she_ doing here?" Rosalie hissed making me flinch back.

Esme, ignoring her comment, said, "What are you doing back so early?"

"I can't stand Laurent so why should I be at his funeral. I stayed at first but everyone was so emotional it made me want to take a match to myself!" She complained, still glaring at me.

"I should go." I said then stood up.

"Ya, you should." Rosalie said.

"Oh, well, no Bella you can stay if you want. Please don't let Rose chase you out, in fact why don't you stay here until the others get back. I know Charlie is going on his week long fishing trip this week." Esme offered.

"Well," I started to say no but the look in her eyes was almost pleading. I couldn't say no to that face, "I gue-" But I didn't get to finish because Rose interrupted, "NO! NO she cannot stay! That's it! Bells come with me." Rose said dragging me out the door.

Esme got up to stop her but Rose spoke, "It's okay Esme, me and Bella are just gonna talk. I promise not to touch her." I noticed how Rosalie said she wasn't going to touch me as opposed to hurt me.

I walked out with her. We were out in the forest, I'm guessing just far enough so that we were out of hearing range.

She spun around in front of me.

"Okay listen you little brat. I'm tired of you hanging around out house and butting into our lives. It's time someone told you."

She stood tall over me and I took a step back.

Se continued, "I don't want you here and neither does Edward. Nobody wants you here. You are just a bump in the road preventing us from living our lives."

"That's not true." I said, "Edward loves me."

"You think that's why he is keeping you around? Ya right! You idiot! He is addicted to your scent. Your blood is the only thing he keeps you for! It's like a drug to him and he can't just let it go. He is just waiting until the right time so he can drink you dry."

I had tears streaming down my face I just shook my head.

She continued, "He's to good for you anyway. You're just a toy to pass the time. He NEVER wanted you and never will. You are just a TOY! Seriously look at you, plain hair, eyes, body PLAIN! Why would he want you? Look." She pulled out her phone.

I looked at it and on it was a picture of a strawberry blonde lip locking with Edward. His arms on her chest and hers on his back. The next was a picture with her legs wrapped around him. His hands were on her butt and she had her hands on his. The third was the two of them on the floor. Edward on the bottom with his hands on her shoulders.

In all of the pictures she was wearing the same outfit and so was he.

I was sobbing uncontrollably now.

"See? Those were taken from our little trip to Alaska this week. Edward NEVER loved you so now you can just go and leave us alone. I never want to see you again. Got it?"

I couldn't answer I just got up and started walking away.

I can't handle this. I can't live without him.

So I won't .

I've decided.

Eventually I found my way out of the forest and back to my house. I didn't even try hiding it from Alice. Why would she care?

I got into the house and immediately grabbed my fathers knife that he kept around for emergencies.

It was perfectly sharpened so it would cut my skin easily.

After I grabbed the knife I went out to the cliffs. I wanted to bleed before I jumped. My blood would no longer hold Edward to me. Not after I bleed it out.

I stepped to the ledge and took the knife to my wrist. One easy slice Bella.

It didn't take much convincing.

The knife slid easily across my skin. I enjoyed the pain. The blood rushing out from it was beautiful. I ignored the smell and did the other wrist.

I was bleeding out of both wrists and tiltering on the edge of the cliff when I heard it, "Bella! Please! Come back. Don't do this! Don't jump"

It was Esme. She was begging me not to jump. Why? She didn't care about me did she?

But it was Edward I would be without.

"I won't jump Esme, I promise." I said as I tilted forward even more.

I wouldn't jump. I would fall. I kept my feet on the cliff as long as I could as I fell.

The cool water rushed up to me. I greeted it with a smile and closed my eyes.

The next thing I know I was on fire.

I didn't scream though.

Esme's voice whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry Bella. Whatever Rose said to make you do this it wasn't true."

I don't know how much time past with me in this blazing inferno but eventually it ended.

I could hear and smell everything. I was relishing it when my memories hit me. What Rosalie had said.

My body shot up faster than my brain could register at the time and I stumbled.

Then it hit me, I'm a vampire!

A clumsy vampire...

What will the Cullens think when they see me here? Worse, what about Edward! I will have to live an eternity without him!

A small sob escaped me and I felt arms wrap around me. I jumped and turned around, yanking myself from their arms.

It was Esme.

"I'm sorry Esme. You must not want me here. I... have something to do anyway. Um, I have to go." I started walking away. Esme wrapped her arms around me and started sobbing, "No Bella, please don't go! I almost lost you once and don't intend on losing you again. Please Please stay! Think of Edward!"

Edward, his name made me flinch. "He doesn't love me." I said so that Esme could barely hear.

She gasped.

"How could you even say that! Of course he loves you! What put that idea into your head!" Esme asked astounded.

I only had to say one word before she burst, "Rosalie."

Her eyes flashed and filled wit anger, "I knew I shouldn't have let you go with her! What did she say? Is she the reason you jumped?"

"I didn't jump Esme. I promised you I wouldn't. I more like, slid." I whispered.

"Oh Bella." She squeezed me. "Come on I will take you hunting."

"Why, don't you... hate me?" I said looking down. Wow is that a new rug...

"NO! NONONONONO NEVER! I would never hate you Bella. Did Rose," She trailed off and I nodded.

She took a few calming breaths then dragged me out to hunt.

"Wait, where are the others?" I asked

"Oh, um... well, they are still in Alaska. They don't know about what happened. When Rosalie got back she had an evil look in her eye. I asked where you were and she said you walked off. I went to make sure you were okay so I followed your scent to your house then the cliffs, the cliffs. Bella, have I ever told you my story?" I shook my head.

"Well, I will tell you when we get home. But anyway. I found you. You cut your wrists. The blood didn't bother me though because I was too worried about you. I jumped in and saved you. Here you are." I smiled and hugged her.

"Now, let's hunt. Your throat must hurt." I nodded and smiled again as we raced off into the forest.

**I know I am working on another story right now but I had to do this one.**

**Hopefully next chapter will be the last.**

**REVIEW!**

**luvs**


	2. I committed siucide too

**You guys are so funny! I would have thought the same thing though. The pictures were real but... Edward was trying push Tanya away but she tackled him and put his hands on her butt. You know how Tanya is...**

**Glad you all like it**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Previously ch 1**

"Well, I will tell you when we get home. But anyway. I found you. You cut your wrists. The blood didn't bother me though because I was too worried about you. I jumped in and saved you. Here you are." I smiled and hugged her.

"Now, let's hunt. Your throat must hurt." I nodded and smiled again as we raced off into the forest.

Chapter 2

Bella POV

Hunting was so cool! Esme taught me how to do it and everything. She said I was probably the cleanest out of the family too.

When we got back to the house Esme put me on the sofa.

"Esme, where is Carlisle and, Rose?" I asked.

Rose was at school and Carlisle was at work. He thought it would have been better if Esma and I were alone for a while to talk.

"Bella, what were you thinking? Trying to commit suicide like that. Really?" Esme asked in a motherly tone.

I looked down ashamed. "I- Rose-The pictures-I-I-I'm sorry Esme." I stuttered out.

She wrapped one arm around me sympathetically. "What pictures?"

"Rose had pictures of Alaska. Edward and another girl. They were kissing, then on the floor, and one she was holding onto his hands that were on her butt." I sobbed.

"Those pictures can't be real."

"She showed me them on her phone."

"We will talk to Edward when he gets home okay sweety. Promise he loves you and would never cheat on you." She said

"That was what pushed me to the edge. Those pictures. That proof." I whispered.

"What did Rosalie say to you?" She asked softly like she was afraid of the answer.

"She said that, that none of you wanted me around. That I was just in the way. A nuisance. She said that you all hated me. She said you don't like or wanted me here." I said. "That could never be true Bella! We all love you!" Esme comforted.

"She said," I continued, "She said that Ed- Edward didn't love me. That he never did and I was just a speed bump in his life. A distraction. His toy. That the only re-reason that he wanted me was because of my blood. That he couldn't leave it and was just wa-waiting for the right time to drink me dry. SHE SAID HE NEVER LOVED ME! That he never would. Then I saw the pictures.

I couldn't live without him Esme. I'm sorry." I broke down into Esme's arms.

Esme's POV

Rosalie is so dead! HOW COULD SHE SAY THAT! Were those pictures real? NO Edward wouldn't do that. I know how unstopable Tanya is. She probably forced herself on him and Rose took a picture.

Bella was still sobbing in my arms mumbling "I'm sorry, so so sorry," over and over again but quietly so I could barely hear her.

Carlisle came in then. He froze when he saw us.

"Esme are you okay? She's newborn and you're here alone with her all riled up?" he mouthed but I could understand.

"She is in perfect control. Better than any other vampire at her age I have ever met." I mouthed back.

Bella must have sensed someone in the room and looked up.

"Hi Carlisle." She said quietly, still shooken up it seems.

She looked down fiddling with her hands when I heard her gasp.

"What's wrong Bella! Are you okay?" I asked worried. Carlisle rushed over in concern.

"My wrists." She spoke. "Yes the scars and injuries disappeared during your change." I said

"No they didn't." She replied.

Carlisle and I looked down at her wrist and was a blood red scar across it. I took the other wrist and saw the same thing. The remains of her attempted suicide.

"How did you get those scars?" Carlisle asked. Bella looked at me confused.

"Nobody but you and I know. I thought it to be your choice whether or not to tell anyone." I said in her ear just loud enough for her to hear but to quiet for Carlisle to.

Carlisle looked at me confused and I shrugged and looked at Bella still in my arms.

Bella's POV

"What do you know Carlisle?" I asked.

"Nothing other than that I came home three days ago to the smell of blood and soap. I went upstairs and saw you laying on our bed, face contorted in pain, while Esme held your hand. When I asked her what happened she just said that she had bit you and you were changing. Nothing more." he said

I looked at Esme silently thanking her.

I didn't want anyone to know what I did. They would be so disappointed.

"Good." I said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing happened it was a misunderstanding. I- it doesn't matter now. Just drop it, please." I said not wanting to talk anymore.

"Carlisle will you leave me and Bella alone for a little bit please we have some things to discuss."

Esme said.

Carlisle nodded gave Esme a kiss and left.

"Bella, I want to tell you my story. I tried to commit suicide before I was changed as well..."

**Sorry but it seems I may make this story a few chapters**

**REVIEW**


	3. Honey! I'm Home!

**Sorry sorry sorry I have been busy!**

**Anyway hope you like!**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters**

**review ch2**

"Nothing happened it was a misunderstanding. I- it doesn't matter now. Just drop it, please." I said not wanting to talk anymore.

"Carlisle will you leave me and Bella alone for a little bit please we have some things to discuss."

Esme said.

Carlisle nodded gave Esme a kiss and left.

"Bella, I want to tell you my story. I tried to commit suicide before I was changed as well..."

ch.3

Bella's POV

Esme's story was so sad. She had tried to jump as well...

I feel even worse now.

Esme and I had a moment where we just sat and hugged. Me wrapped in a ball on her lap, head on her shoulder.

Then Rose had to come in and ruin it.

"I see you're awake," She sneered at me and I instinctively scrunched into Esme more.

I nodded.

"Rose, Bella has told me something I truly hope is not true, for your health I worry." Esme whispered and stood up after I stood up.

Rose visibly gulped.

"I want you to tall me what exactly you said to her in the forest before I brought her back here." Esme said.

Rosalie spotted my wrists and flinched but then smirked. "I guess not all wounds heal with the change," she said,

I covered my wrists.

"Bella dear, go up and change. Your clothed are on Edward's bed." Esme said when she noticed me try to cover my wrists in my short sleeve shirt.

I smiled and nodded in thanks and rushed upstairs. I love running!

Then I heard yelling. I had never heard Esme mad before and she was furious I was slightly afraid.

I heard Rosalie fighting back explaining what a trouble I am and all of that.

I tuned it out and undressed in Edward's room. I put on what seems a new long sleeve dark blue shirt and black pants and white tennis shoes, I decided to see Carlisle since Esme was STILL yelling at Rosalie. She must be very very mad.

I was about to knock on the door when th front door opened and a booming laugh filled the air. "Honey! I'm home!"

The house went deadly quiet. I was guessing that they saw Esme's furious face and Rosalies slightly scared. I couldn't see them of course but I just knew.

Carlisle walked out of his office and saw me standing there frozen. "Come on." he whispered reassuringly.

We walked down the stairs to see everyone in the living room staring at each other.

Carlisle cleared his throat and everyone looked this way. Several gasps were heard. I looked down.

"Bella?" Edward whispered slowly walking up to me.

"Edward." I said looking into his eyes.

"How- What- what happened? We were only gone a little while. I..." Edward was speechless.

"Why didn't I see this?" Said Alice.

"Yeah!" yelled Emmett then he swooped me up and spun me around.

"This is so cool!" he exclaimed.

I noticed my sleeves had come up a little and quickly pulled them down before anyone noticed, but Carlisle that is.

He shot me a look that said to be careful or spill. It's a good thing Edward wasn't paying attention.

I was set down and I went and hugged Edward.

"How old is she?" Jasper asked.

"She woke up just last night. Incredible isn't it."

before Jasper could comment Edward was sitting me down on the sofa and staring at me.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

I sighed, "It was nothing really. Rosalie and I were talking, I glared at Rose and Jasper cringed, probably from my pain from remembering that night. "then I ran off into the forest. There was a mistake and Esme changed me." I finished. I had cut out a lot.

"What kind of mistake?" He Alice asked.

"Nothing, It was nothing just a misunderstanding. Forget about it. All that matters now is that I am one of you and we are together again." I said with and 'end it now it's over' tone and I'm sure that look was also in my eyes.

Rose got up and left.

I followed. Even though I was mad at her I forgive her now. I see her point.

"Rose." I said once she had run far enough into the forest. She can't leave me out here this time.

"Why? Why didn't you tell them Bella?" she asked

"for two reasons Rose, 1) I didn't want you to get all the flame. I see your side even if the others don't and 2) they can't know about what happened to me. What I did. I wouldn't be able to see their disappointment. The way they would look at me." I finished.

After a few minutes she spoke up, "I won't tell if you don't."

"Edward would read your mind." I said.

"No he won't I know how to hide it best in the family and he won't even know I'm hiding something."

"Okay," I sighed. "after what you said I honestly believed it. I believed Edward didn't want me or anyone else. I couldn't live like that," she gasped guessing what happened next. "I took a knife and slit my wrists. I remember thinking that I was spilling all of the blood that he could never have, that he only wanted me for. Then, I jumped off the cliff. I don't remember much after that except Esme holding my hand the whole time." I explained.

She looked terrible.

"I'm sorry Rose, I shouldn't have told you."

"No, I needed to know. Thank you. I 'm so sorry. You can't even know how sorry I am."

"You are forgiven."

She searched for her phone so that she could check the time but she didn't have it. Esme did.

"Shit." she mumbled then we rushed back home.

"Edward. Please, would you explain these?" I heard Esme ask in the scary tome again.

Oh oh...

**cliffy sorry!**

**So! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**luvs!**


	4. Everything's Okay

**Here ya go, I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**

**Review ch.3**

"You are forgiven."

She searched for her phone so that she could check the time but she didn't have it. Esme did.

"Shit." she mumbled then we rushed back home.

"Edward. Please, would you explain these?" I heard Esme ask in the scary tone again.

Oh oh...

Bella's POV

Esme repeated, "Edward, will you please explain these?"

Rose and I walked inside but no one looked our way.

Edward was looking at the screen on the phone that Esme was holding up to him and the others were leaning around trying to get a view.

"Yes Edward, please explain." I said and he looked around to me shocked.

"B-Bella, I can explain." he said. I looked at him expectantly.

Emmett spoke up for his brother, "those pictures weren't real Bella, Tanya attacked him."

"That explains the first two pictures but what about the one where you two are on the floor and your hands are on her butt?" Esme asked.

"She put them there. I was trying to get away but she trapped my hands." Edward said.

Rose nodded at Esme and said, "It's true, I saw the whole thing, that's how I got the pictures."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on." Said Edward.

"It's nothing" I said as Rosalie said, "It's my fault."

I sighed and Rose gave me a 'they need to know' look.

I gestured for her to explain.

"you guys may want to sit down."

Once everyone was settled Rose started her story. By the end we were holding Edward back.

"You caused Bella to try and kill herself." he growled and broke free attacking Rosalie.

We pulled him off after a few hits and he ran out into the forest. I wonder what would have happened if she had told Edward how I tried to kill myself. I looked at everyone then ran off after Edward.

I had caught up to him and found he was destroying trees blowing off steam.

"Edward, stop. We still need there to be a place to hunt by the end of the night." I said.

He smiled a little at my attempt at being funny.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. This is my fault. If I hadn't gone to the D-" he started but I interrupted.

"It's not your fault. It doesn't matter who's fault it was it's in the past." I said.

He opened his mouth to speak but I captured his lips before he could speak and he stumbled back. "I'm going to have to get use to your strength." I just kissed him again and he grabbed my wrists pinning me against the tree but froze as he felt the scars.

He lifted my wrists and I ducked my head.

"Is this what you did?"

"Mostly." I responded.

"I-I cut my wrists so that the blood you supposedly only kept me around for would be gone. Then I jumped." I mumbled and his eyes held pain.

"I'm sorry Edward." but he just kissed me.

We stayed there for who knows how long when we heard Alice, "EDWARD, BELLA GET BACK HERE! BELLA NEEDS TO WRESTLE WITH EMMETT!" I sighed and we raced back.

We ran and decided to sneak attack from the back so we quickly ran through the window upstairs and once we got out of the room ran into Alice and Jasper and went down the stairs. We landed on top if Carlisle in a big heap and everything was quiet. I started laughing like crazy at how funny this was and the others looked at me like I was crazy but soon joined in.

Esme, Rose and Emmett ran down the stairs then to see what was up and tripped over us which caused me to laugh harder. Soon everyone was laughing.

I knew everything was going to be okay then.

**I suck at endings. Like badly but then again, this story isn't exactly the best. Haha oh well. Thanks for the reviews and stuff.**


End file.
